The present invention relates to a combine harvester comprising a spreading device for spreading chopped crop. The present invention further relates to a method for operating a control device for controlling a chopped-material spreading device.
EP 1 570 726 B1 makes known a combine harvester comprising a spreading device for delivering chopped crop residue, which can be driven at a variable speed. To attain a consistent distribution width, the drive that drives the spreading device is controlled by a control device. The control device comprises sensors which monitor the environmental conditions in order to control the consistent distribution of the chopped crop by the spreading device. To this end, a sensor for detecting the cross-wind speed is provided, which detects same during operation of the combine harvester. On the basis of the cross-wind speed that was registered, the control device calculates a compensation in order to adapt the drive speed of the spreading device to the environmental conditions. The placement of the cross-wind sensor is selected to be above the cab roof, on the grain tank of the combine harvester, to expose it fully to the wind.
A proven disadvantage of the placement of a wind anemometer above the grain tank is that the cross-wind conditions registered there do not correspond to the actual cross-wind conditions in the region of the spreading device in which the chopped crop is delivered.